Memories of Tomorrow
by jellykitty
Summary: DG has become accustomed to remembering the past. What will she see when she starts to see the future?


_I'm trapped…_DG thought to herself as she lay in the coffin Azkedillia locked her in. The darkness was consuming her. DG had no idea how long she had been trapped. Had it been an hour? Or was it only a couple of minutes?

"Two little princesses dancing in a row…" She began to sing to herself to kill the numbing silence. _How is anyone going to find me?_ More unmarked time passed when DG began to remember.

"DG, where has our little Jade gone?" her husband asked. DG looked up from her sketch book and smiled at the man who sat down beside her on the bench. She reached up and played with a lock of hair. The thick mattes had long since disappeared and the scar where the zipper had been removed had begun to fade a few years back. It had been several years since he had gone back to using his real name, but DG found herself calling her husband Glitch as a term of endearment.

"I don't know, maybe by the lake. Why?" she asked, leaning into the crook of her husband's arm.

"I've made her something." He pulled a small toy out of the pocket of his coat. It appeared to be nothing more than a silver egg. DG looked up into Ambrose's face and smiled.

"An egg?" She should have known better than to question him now that he had his full brain back; however the toy seemed so trivial. Ambrose smiled satisfactorily at her.

"Here, hold it." He said, placing the small egg into the palm of DG's hand. For a moment the egg sat perfectly still and egg-like. Suddenly, the top of the egg split into eight strips and folded outwards like the blades of a helicopter. A small axel emerged from the inside the egg. The base seemed empty for a moment when two small wooden people appeared like passengers in a hot air balloon. The blades began to spin at a furious rate and took off right from the palm of DG's hand.

"Glitch, it's wonderful!" she stood to follow the small egg-copter's movement, trying to get a closer look at the two people inside. "You and Jade. She's going to love this." She said. Ambrose stood beside her. DG kissed her husband deeply, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Once lost in the kiss, unaware of the little toy still spinning around their heads, a small voice giggled from behind them.

"Look, Mr. Raw. Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Said the small girl. DG and Ambrose broke their kiss and turned to see their little daughter, Jade, standing beside their good friend Raw. The two ignored their daughter's comment.

"I made you something, sweetie." Ambrose said, snatching the small egg from the air. It promptly closed back up into the egg shape. Jade ran to her father as he knelt down to her level.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly. Ambrose let the egg roll into the palm of his daughter's hand and watched as her face lit up with delight as the egg-copter once again took off. Raw followed Jade back into the field as the little girl chased her new toy, jumping to grab it out of the air.

"Why doesn't it take off when you hold it?" DG asked. Ambrose wrapped his arm around her waist and stared into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"It's you're magic. The egg-copter is my answer to your spinning doll as a child." DG smiled at her husband and gave him a lingering kiss.

DG's eyes shot open (or did they? The light never changed). She suddenly realized that this was no memory at all. She was older, much older. She was married and had a daughter. Married to…_Glitch?_ She thought to herself. Putting aside the mingling shock and pleasure at the thought of kissing the childlike man, she remembered the doll that Tutor had taught her to spin without touching it. Perhaps the bolts on top of the coffin could be moved the same way. DG shut her eyes and concentrated very hard and soon heard the grinding of four bolts loosening above her.

With the bolts loosened and the lid off her coffin, DG ran from the large tomb and out into the lakeside forest. A familiar bark was drawing nearer and DG knelt to greet her little friend.

"Toto! I have to remember to thank you for teaching me how to spin." She said, patting the shape-shifting dog on the head. The scruffy little animal turned and ran toward the growing sound of hooves on dirt. DG stood and saw her three dearest friends riding toward her, Mr. Cain in the lead, followed by Raw, then…Glitch. The memory of her vision (or was it just her imagination? Her hopes for what might be) came back to her, her last lingering kiss with the man now dismounting his horse before her. Raw and Cain dismounted and ran toward her, both giving her warm, caring hugs.

Again her eyes landed on the man who stayed behind with the horses. DG knew that she and Glitch had known each other when she was a child, but neither remembered. Would he remember when he got his brain back? When he once again became Ambrose? She wondered if he could love her the way she loved him. Cain and Raw seemed to notice the long stare Glitch was receiving and parted a small path leading straight toward the man. DG took advantage of her new freedom and moved swiftly toward the man who had not taken his eyes off her since he dismounted his horse.

It was a feeling she never thought she would have, wrapping her arms tightly, yet gently, around Glitch's neck, snuggling her nose into the nape of his neck. Glitch wrapped his arms around her waist, the same way he had in DG's vision. Her whole body tingled and her heart began to race. There was no question. Her imagination had not run away with her. DG would love Glitch and Glitch would love her back.


End file.
